Beside You: A Marianas Trench Story
by canadian.summers
Summary: Amber Ramsay, daughter of Josh and Amanda Ramsay is stuck in a spinning world. Living in the spotlight, when trying to be a normal kid isn't that easy, espeacially when you throw in a no music school. Amber is struggling to figure out how to balance practising music, school, and being the daughter of the famous lead singer of Marianas Trench, Josh Ramsay.
1. Chapter 1 Good To You

Picking up my backpack, I give the hallways one last glance before running towards the old choir room.

When I arrive, I open the door quietly and slip in, making sure not to turn on the lights. I drop my bag, pull out my notebook and pick up the guitar. I give it a look and turn it in my hands, then blow the dust off.

I sit down and let out a big sigh, I didn't know how long I could keep this up. Skipping class to play guitar and sing? Sure I was only missing gym, and as long as I kept showing up at the end of class I would keep passing, but still. Why did our school have to cut funding towards music?

I look around the room at all the interments, they haven't been played in god knows how long. Before we were the top music school in B.C. and now we were just any old high school.

I shake my head and set my notebook on the stand in front of me, and begin playing, getting lost in the music.

I had been playing for about 20 minutes before my thoughts were interrupted by the P.A. system. "Amber Ramsay, to the office. Amber Ramsay."

My eyes go wide, had I been caught? I blow a piece of my dark brown side bangs out of my face, and get up, making sure everything looks just like it did when I walked in before I leave, taking my time to get to the office.

When I arrive I see a teacher I see my dad, Josh Ramsay standing with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face next to the principle. I make sure to keep my eyes glued to my pink converse high tops.

"Amber Ramsay, why were you not in gym class?" Mrs. Hale asks me.

I shrug my shoulders. "I had other things."

"Like?"

"Why do you need to know?" I ask, then instantly regret it.

"Well, because we know that you have been regularly skipping class, you are suspended for three days." Mrs. Hale says, before turning into her office, leaving me sitting in the most un comfortable plastic chair, and my dad.

"I'm sorry." I say weakly.

"Sorry isn't going to get you back to school now is it? Get your stuff, we'll talk about this when we get home." He says, shaking his head.

The car ride home was awkward. I sat in the passenger seat with my legs crossed and in my lap. Before we left my dad had taken away both my Ipod and phone, so I was forced to listen to the old CD's he kept in the car.

When we pull up to my house, I get out without saying one word, and stand at the front door, not wanting to go in.

"Well?" My dad says, and I turn to him, this time making eye contact.

"I only did it because the school stopped funding the music program. Those interments haven't been played in forever! Everyone makes fun of me when I practise somewhere else, so I practise in there, during gym. We haven't had a music class since 2000. No band since 2003." I say, pleading to him now, "Please don't be mad."

"Amber, I get where you're coming from, yes it's wrong that they did that, but you shouldn't be cutting class to play music! We have all the stuff in the basement!" My dad replies calmly.

I shake my head, and turn the door handle, walk in and run upstairs. I can hear my dad give a big sigh as I slam my door shut.

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling for what seems like forever. I roll over and open up Masterpiece Theater, Marianas Trench's second album and put it in my old CD player. Masterpiece Theater part 1 fills my room and I lay there still.

Some people thought it was weird that I had my dad's old band's albums, but to me they were comforting. If I was scared, or worried, I would put in one, and my dad's voice would comfort me.

Marianas Trench was still famous, sort of. I mean, I was a big deal, being the lead singer's first, and only kid, I was pretty popular on those star gossip shows. The band was still in magazines like People and such, and with that brought me being sort of famous, even though I didn't really want it. Once in a while a random teenage girl will come up to me and ask me for a picture, and of course I will say yes, but my parents wanted me to be as normal as possible.

There's a knock at my door, then my dad walks in. She sits in the edge of my bed, and looks at me.

"I don't want to hear you yelling at me" I say, not looking at him.

"I'm not here to yell, I wanted to say I'm on your side, but I was sent up here to tell you you're grounded."

I jump up, "I'm what!? And you're WHAT!?"

"I totally get why you did what you did, and I mean I did way worse when I was 17" My dad says shaking his head.

I smirk, "Thanks" I reply, smiling.

"He leans over and picks up the CD case sitting on my bed, "God, this is so old." He says examining it. "Oh yeah, the boys are coming over for dinner tonight. We're having pizza!" My dad says, then he gets up and walks out.

I sigh, getting up to touch my ends, throughout the day my pin straight hair had formed a little wave at the bottom.

When I'm done, I lay sit down at my desk, and am about to turn on my computer, when I realize that my parents put a lock on it, no computer until I'm un-grounded.

I spin around on my spinney chair and sit there singing along to good to you.

_And I do, I want you to know I hold you up, above everyone else. _


	2. Chapter 2 Stutter

Three days passed very _very_ slowly, but sure enough I was sitting in my dad's car, playing with the ends of my newly dip dyed hair.

Most parents make you do chores when you're suspended, but my dad let my dip die my hair pink. Best dad ever? I think so.

He gets in and sits down, and first thing I notice is his very shiny red pants. I look at him, raising an eyebrow, and he smiles. "These still fit!" He says smiling, and I smile, pulling out my phone to snap a picture of him

He sticks his tongue out, showing his tongue ring, and I snap it, posting it to facebook with the caption _"you know your dad is cool when he wears bright red pants to drop you off to school."_

He starts driving, and when we arrive at school I grab my bag, kiss my dad on the cheek and get out of his car, putting in my music, and walk up the stairs to school.

I get up the stairs, and hear someone behind me, snickering. I turn around and come face to face with Chloe Leigh, the bitch of the school, and also my ex best friend.

We had been best friends, but when we were 13, she started rumors about me, because she was jealous of the publicity I had, and she didn't. So now I had one friend, who truly accepted me for me, my weird self.

"Bitch got her hair dyed just like her dad, what's going to happen next, start wearing those ugly red pants?" She asks one of her friends, looking straight at me. I shake my head, continuing up the stairs.

"Uhm, excuse me, Amber Ramsay right?" I hear a voice behind me, and when I turn around I see a short freshman standing there, holding her phone.

I smile at her, "Yeah, it's me."

"Can..can I have a picture? I'm Taylor. Oh, and can you tell your dad his music literally saved my life, I was about to hang myself, but Porcelain started playing, and I couldn't go through with it." She tells me, and I almost cry, that story has actually just made my day.

"Of course you can have a picture, uhm, actually, meet me here after school, my dad will be here to pick me up, you can meet him if you want." I tell her, smiling.

Her eyes go so wide I think they're going to pop out of her head. "That...that would be amazing!" She tells me, and I smile at her. We snap the picture and I wave a goodbye to her.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Sitting in math class had to be the most boring thing in the world. Oh, and most confusing. Like really, why did they have to put letters in there?

_a+b=x, find x._ Well what the fuck were a and b!? I ask myself, staring blankly at the page.

"Amber." I hear someone whisper behind me, and I turn around and Jake Webb is sitting there, leaning in close to me. Jake Webb, one of the cutest guys in school, and also Chloe's current crush.

I smile at him, he was probably one of the only guys who didn't judge me for who I was, probably because we'd known each other since we were babies. Our parents still always joke that we will start dating someday, and when we were younger I use to just stick my tongue out and say "EWE boys have cooties!" But know, I actually was starting to find him a little cute.

I don't know if it was the chocolate brown eyes, or the light brown hair, styled in the cute old school bieber look, or the way he could just throw on a fitting v-neck, skinnys and a sweater and he could still look amazing.

He asks me something, but I'm too lost in his eyes to actually hear. He says it again, and then finally I snap out of my little trance, and reply "What?"

"Wanna work together for this?" He asks again.

"S...sure!" I say, and grab my paper and a pencil and swing around so I can work on his desk.

"So, did you get past the first question?" He asks me, and I shyly shake my head, and he smiles. "Okay, its fine."

I smile at him, "Thanks, so uhm, what is x?"

"Well x was 24, so what is a and b?" He asks me.

I think for a minute, and then look at my paper and write 12 + 12= 24, and look up at him.

He smiles, "Right! Do you wanna hang out tonight? I could help you study, if you wanna come over."

I smile, was he really asking me to hang out!? He was going to help me with math, and that's how it always starts in those sappy relationship stories! "Sure, that would be great! Thanks!"

"No, problem." He replies, and we get working on the homework.

Soon the bell rings, and I smile and thank him for the help. I grab my bag from the ground and slide it over my shoulder. I walk out of the class, and look around for Courtney, and when I finally spot her, I run up to her, and rant about everything.

The day was boring and slow, but had ended. I stand outside of the doors, waiting for Taylor to come out. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and when I turn my head, there's Taylor, standing there with the biggest grin on his face.

I smile at her, "Hey! Just in time, there's my dad pulling in!" I tell her, and we walk side my side up to my dad's car. He gets out, and smiles at me. He starts to walk around the car to me, and I realize he's still wearing his candy apple pants. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Dad, this is Taylor, she's a big fan." I tell him, gesturing towards her. She's bouncing up and down when she replies with a Hi, and a big wave.

"Hi Taylor!" My dad says, extending his hand. She shakes it excitedly, and gushes to him about god knows what.

After I think they're done, I look at her. "Do you wanna hang out? I mean, I have plans for after dinner that I can't cancel, but right now I can hang out!" I tell her

She looks at me wide eyed, "Yeah, I mean, yeah!"

We get into the car, and i plug my iPod in, and start blasting Stutter.

_I know, I never make his easy. It's easy, for you to disapear._


	3. Chapter 3 Porcelian

**Ermm yeah sorry about the really really short chapter..I had semi writers block.. anyways please enjoy!**

Hanging out with Taylor had been really fun, but now was finally the time for me to go over to Jakes! I had straightened my hair, put my make-up on, chose my outfit, then chose another one, and put on my lucky necklace.

I examine myself in my full lenght mirror, and smile at my reflection. I had on a pair of ripped dark wash skinny jeans, my low top blue converse, and a baggy shirt from forever 21 that had a flower on one side.

I open my door then walk downstairs. My mom and dad are sitting on the couch watching t.v., and I finally say "Dad...you going to take me over?"

My mom looks up at me then gets up and says, "Actually, Matt's mom heard of you coming over and insisited we all come over for dinner." She says, picking up her purse. "Lets get going."

Really? They were all coming? Now we actually had to do some studying! I sigh, grabbing my math book and walk out the door.

When we get there, I have to stop myself from running up to the door and knocking. I cassually want beside my mom. She rings the doorbell, and almost instantly Matt opens the door.

"Heey, come in come in!" He says, getting out of the way so we can walk in. I wait until my mother goes in then I walk in. Nicole, (Jake's mom) comes out of the kitchen, and hugs my mom.

"Amanda, I love your shirt!" She says

"Thanks! Its from Sirens!" My mom replies, and they hurry off into the kitchen.

Matt and dad do a stupid little shake hand patt on the back thing, and I stand there like an awkward turtle. Matt looks at me, then says "Jake's in his room, you can go up there if you want."

I smile a thank you, then hurry up the stairs. The door is open a little bit, and I knock before entering. He's sitting at his desk on his computer, and he looks up at me and smiles. "Heey,"

"Hi" I reply. The first thing I notice about his room is actually how tidy it was. It wasn't too tidy, but you know not a total mess.

"Uhm, just wondering, were you actually planning on studying?" He asks, trying not to make eye contact.

"Uhh...no.. not really." I say, looking down at my feet.

"Good!" He says, then closes his computer and sits down on his bed. I take that as a que for me to come sit down, crossing my legs as a nervous habit.

"You like watching Much Music?" He asks,

"Yeah, all the time"

He smiles and turns on his t.v, flipping to much. "Tonight they're doing plast from the pasts, all the videos that made it to number 1 between 2000-2015."

"Ohh, maybe our dad's will be on!" I say, and almost instantly after I say that the begining to Shake Tramp comes on. I blush, burrying my head in my hands, and Jake lets out a little laugh.

We get talking, and the conversation lasts for a good 20 minutes, but soon we dont know what else to say, and I'm left staring into his eyes.

"Wanna play a game?" He asks me.

"What kind of game?"

"We both write down something we've wanted to tell each other for a while on a peice of paper, and then give it to them. But the trick is, you can't look at it. The first one to look at the peice of paper loses, and the winner gets to do what ever they want with the loser!"

I smile, this would be fun! "Okay, but two guestions. One, can we look at the paper after someone loses, and two, it stays between us right?"

"Yes to both." Jake says, getting up and ripping a peice of paper in half, "You can write as much as you want."

I grab the paper and a pen then put my knees up, and start writing.

_I like you, a lot_

_I've liked you since 8th grade when you stood up for me when i was being bullied_

I fold up the peice of paper and see he's still writing. I place the paper infront of me, and look around, and then he finishes writing and folds up his peice and places it infront of him.

"I must warn you, I'm good at this, I've played it before." He tells me.

A whole of five minutes passes before I finally give in and grab is peice. He smiles, and grabs mine.

My eyes widen when I realize how long it is. I sigh, and begin reading.

_I lied, I havn't played this game before, this was my cheesey way of seeing if you liked me back. I like you a lot Amber, you're one of the prettiest girls I've ever met. You're perfect porcelian in my eyes. I love the way you're so shy, but yet so care free. You always know the perfect ways to make me laugh, and I love that. I've liked you since the begining of 8th grade, and when I saw you were being bullied it killed me. Thats why I said what I said when I stood up for you. _

I look up at him, and he's smileing. I smile back at him.

"So, you like me too eh?" He says, and I nod. He looks around, biting his lip. "So I guess I get to do what ever I want with you, right?"

I nod agian, hoping he'll do something cute. I look away, and then when I look back, he's right infront of my face, and he whispers "Kiss me."

He leans in, and I close my eyes, and our lips meet. I feel butterflies in my stomach, and I bring my hands up, and wrap them aroung his neck. I feel his wrap around my waist, bringing me closer.

This kiss is amazing, way better than my first one in grade 7 which was forced and lasted all about 1 milla second. With this one, our lips aren't breaking apart, and I never want them too.

Finally after I think I might die from lack of oxegyn, we break apart, and I look at him. "Wow...that was.."

"Really nice." He says smileing. "So are we.."

"Dating?" I ask

"Yeah..."

"If you want.."

"Okay, I guess we're dating!"

_it hurts, sometimes to find where you begin, but you are perfect, porcelian._


End file.
